Vehicles
There are all kinds of vehicles scattered around Alivieska, ranging from a small motorboat to a six-wheeled septic truck. Eight of these vehicles are driveable by the player, while the others are abandoned or driven by other people. Driveable vehicles Satsuma AMP The Satsum AMP is the player's car. It is a small Japanese car, based on the . This is the car the main character has to assemble. The Satsuma is equipped with a 1.0L (988 cc) inline four cylinder gasoline engine, with a four-speed manual transmission. It has a luxury/sport trim, known as GT trim. GT trim comes with improved performance, better looking parts to adorn the vehicle and a special paint job. Kekmet The Kekmet is a tractor owned by the player. It can be found at the woodshed by the player's house. Its main use is to deliver firewood to the firewood guy by using the trailer, but it can be used to tow junk cars as well, and its front lift can be used to lift the Satsuma for easy access to the undercarriage. It is based on a Valmet 502. Trailer The trailer can be found in front of the woodshed near the player's house. Its main purpose is to deliver firewood to the firewood guy at his house. The trailer can hold 160 pieces of firewood, and can only be attached to Kekmet. Hayosiko Pace The Hayosiko Pace is a van modelled after a . It is owned by the uncle of the main protagonist. It's very rusty, creates a huge amount of diesel fumes and has a very soft suspension, probably meaning that it was used for many years of hard work. Gifu The Gifu is a vacuum truck that the player's uncle owns. To drive it, the player has to get the keys from his uncle. It can be used for septic tank pumping jobs. It has a turbocharged diesel engine and three axles. At the start of the game it's located at the waste processing plant. It is based on a truck. Burnet Ferndale The Burnet Ferndale is an American muscle car parked outside Fleetari Repair Shop. The car shows some resemblance to a . Fleetari, the repair shop owner offers the player to borrow it when they leave their Satsuma there for service. Unlike the other driveable cars in the game, Ferndale is equipped with an automatic transmission. Boat The boat (Tarja) is a water vehicle docked in Kesselinperä with an outboard engine. The name "Tarja" denotes the engine and is a joke on the Finnish outboard engine "Terhi" (made by ) which are both female names. The boat uses two stroke fuel and is the cheapest, safest and probably fastest way to Teimo's Shop. Jonnez ES The Jonnez ES is a moped modeled after the . It has a top speed of 90 km/h and has four gears. It is equipped with a 80cc two-stroke engine and runs off two stroke fuel, which can be bought at Teimo's Shop. The name comes from the Finnish term "mopojonne", which means a teenager who drives a moped and drinks energy drinks. RCO Ruscko The RCO Ruscko is a vehicle which can be found inside a shed at the ventti house. It is based off a from the 1960s. The keys for it must be won by playing ventti, after the player exceeds the 4,050 mk bet. The player has to risk Satsuma to win this car. It can also be started by using a screwdriver from either the spanner or ratchet set. NPC vehicles Techno Victra The techno Victra is a bright green . This vehicle is reckless and will overtake anything going slower than it. This may result in the player coming into contact with the car and thus resulting in the player's death or the death of their beloved Satsuma. Police Pölsa The police variants of the Pölsa are non-driveable vehicles that appear at police checkpoints on the highway. Failing to stop at a checkpoint will cause both of the cars to chase the player until; the player stops and pays the fine, the player manages to escape, or the player dies. Pena's Fittan Pena's Fittan is based on the . It has custom wheels, a little bit more high-pitched Satsuma sound and has a door which you can open and a seat in which you can enter "Passenger Mode". The driver of the car is called Pena. It is possible to take a lift from Pena just by opening the door and getting into passenger mode. Ricochet ST The Ricochet is a vehicle modelled after a Toyota Carina 1600 ST with a front/rear bumper delete, black stripes, a front air dam, rear window louvers, and a large spoiler, with "Gommer Gobra RallyE" rims and a zebra styled interior, similar to some of the modifications the player can purchase for their Satsuma. It can be seen outside Teimo's Shop. Bus The bus is an NPC-driven vehicle which travels in a clockwise direction around the highway, and stops regularly at the bus stop in front of Teimo's Shop. It costs 25 mk to get on the bus. The bus drives at fairly slow speeds, slower than most cars seen on the highway. There are buttons above each seat to stop the bus if the player wants to get out at the next bus station. Giving the middle finger in the bus too many times will cause the player to be kicked out. Train The train is a VR (Valtionrautatiet, which translates to "Government's railways") class (made between 1962–1965) with three blue passenger coaches. It can reach speeds up to 140 km/h. Specifically, based on the number on front, it appears to be based on VR Dr13 locomotive 2335. Svoboda 180 The Svoboda 180 (meaning "freedom" in many Slavic languages) is a vehicle based off the , and has a rusted, beaten up appearance. It has a checkered roof, a black hood, a red spoiler, a leopard themed interior and black rear rims. Svoboda has a 5-Speed manual transmission with rear wheel drive. Triggering Svoboda to race is the same as with Ricochet. The same goes for the path and performance. Teimo's bike Teimo's bike is a non-player operable bicycle used by Teimo to get from his house to the shop and vice versa. Teimo rides his bike at a steady pace of about 15-20 km/h, which is the slowest vehicle in the game. Teimo can only be knocked out when he is riding his bike. Roaming boat The roaming boat is an NPC driven boat, similar to the player's boat, which can be found on the Peräjärvi lake. It is notisibly faster than the player's boat and can be heard driving around from inside the players house. Highway traffic Beer Gifu The beer lorry variant of the Gifu is a non-driveable vehicle that can be seen driving on the highway. It is based on a Finnish truck (specifically an M-162), and the name references the logo design of the . Fittan The red Fittan is a non-driveable vehicle based on the which can be seen driving around the highway. It has custom wheels, sounds like a little bit more high-pitched Satsuma, and has a green passenger-side door despite the rest of the car being red. A wrecked Fittan can be found at Fleetari Repair Shop. Hayosiko The yellow Hayosiko is a non-driveable vehicle based on the which can be seen driving around the highway. Pölsa The white Pölsa is a non-driveable vehicle that can be seen driving around the highway. It is based on the first generation , the non-convertible version, produced from 1978 to 1993. Victra Victras are non-driveable vehicles that can be seen around Alivieska, most notably on the highway. They are based on the . Svoboda 180 The Svoboda 180 is a non-driveable vehicle based on the which can be seen driving around the highway. EDM 500LX The EDM 500LX is a vehicle that appears at the Dance pavilion on Saturday nights. Kuski, the driver, will allow the player to climb into the back of the car using the rear doors. This car has the same function as the Fittan, in which the driver gives you a ride home. Caravan Pölsa The Pölsas are non-driveable vehicles. This particular Pölsa has a caravan-trailer attached to the hitch of the vehicle. It can be seen driving around the highway in each direction. The trailer is based off of a finnish made Solifer trailer. Rally cars :The cars are NPC driven vehicles that cannot be driven by the player character. Orca The Orca is a modified rally car which only appears on the dirt roads during the Rally Sprint Race. It is a sporty coupe based off of an Opel Manta B2 and comes is three different liveries. Pollo The Pollo is a modified rally car which only appears on the dirt roads during the Rally Sprint Race. It is a compact hatchback based off of a Toyota Starlet KP60 and can be found in three different liveries. Costo The Costo is a modified rally car which only appears on the dirt roads during the Rally Sprint Race. It is a compact saloon based off of a Ford Escort Mark II and can be found in three different liveries. Drag cars :These cars are NPC driven vehicles that cannot be driven by the player character. Masser Y The Masser is one of the unique Drag racing vehicles which appear each friday for the community drag event. The Masser is based on a real Morris 12 Y-type modified in Finland to become a legendary Wheelie Wagon. It is the fastest vehicle found in My Summer Car. Covina The Covina is the second unique Drag racing vehicle only found each Friday at the community drag event. This vehicle is based on a modified yellow Chevrolet Bel Air built for drag racing, and therefore is one of the fastest accelerating vehicles in My Summer Car. Abandoned Wrecked cars There are four wrecked cars that can be delivered to Fleetari for money: a body of a , a , a , and a Satsuma GT. It is advisable to use Gifu to tow the cars. Kekmet can also tow them, but has a slower towing top speed. Removed content Logging Gifu The logging variant of the Gifu was a non-driveable vehicle seen driving counter-clockwise on the highway prior to its removal from the game in an unknown update. It is based on a Finnish lorry (specifically an M-162), and the name references the logo design of the . Fury The Fury was an American drag car based of a . At one point is was a testing vehicle for drag racing but later removed. It can now be found in a lesser state inside Fleetari's repair shop.